


The Gift

by Alexandria_K



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Consent, Eventual Giving In, F/M, HOT SMUTTY SEX, I need more than Jesus y'all, Moral Dilemmas, Purple Space Daddy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_K/pseuds/Alexandria_K
Summary: How long had you been sitting there? Upon that lone mattress, fit for a being twice your size? How did you end up in such a dubious situation, a gift for the great and terrible Mad Titan, Thanos.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> As a wise woman once said:
> 
> "At first I was like, fuck Thanos! Then I was like, fuck me Thanos!"
> 
> I wrote this on my day off, fuelled from pure Thanos thirst. Hope you enjoy!

How long had you been sitting there? Upon that lone mattress, fit for a being twice your size? It could not have been more than an hour, but somehow felt like twelve. You glanced down at your arms. The smooth flesh was taut and riddled with gooseflesh. You wondered if it were your trepidation that caused you to tremble. No, you were braver than that. It was the frigid air inside the chamber. Space was intolerably cold, you had always hated traveling.

“What is the damn point in lying to myself!” You mumbled aloud, astonished at the frailty of your voice.

In your heart, you knew the truth. You were terribly afraid. You had never felt such comparable fear in all of your existence. At least, none that you remembered in your present state. Being kidnapped as a child might have matched this, but the memory was old and faded. You could recall only bits and pieces of that time. It was buried too deep inside of you now, but it was better that way.

_ Better that way. _

You wished you could be stronger. Often, you wore a front of toughness, but not today. Today, nothing helped your growing agitation. You clenched and unclenched your fists, held your breath. Glancing down, the sight of your breasts beneath the beige slip left you dismayed. The cold chamber made them stiff and wanton. You looked too alluring, too sensual a display. That was the point, of course, but the thought of what was to come still left you restless.

_ You make an incredible a gift for our Dark Lord, Thanos. _

The memory left you raw. Oh, how you had crumbled on those words! Thanos was the most notorious madman in the galaxy, and you would be his personal pet. You would have rather remained a prisoner on that Kree warship, wasting the rest of your life eating gruel and being tortured than be his plaything. The Mad Titan was infamous for his bloodshed. His utter disregard for sentient life made him legendary. Now, you would be forced to bed him.

_ Hisss. _

You gasped, throwing your gaze towards the chamber door. It retracted within seconds. You felt breathless, unprepared. You gathered your nerves, bottling the anxiety that boiled within you. If you failed to please the Mad Titan, there was the dark promise of death awaiting you back on that prison of a warship. Be complacent or be dead. It was a difficult choice, and your pride rallied for the former. Was a valiant death better than enduring what was to come? Perhaps being violated by a bloodthirsty conquer was worse.

Before another thought could enter your mind, there he stood. Your time for ruminations was up. Stoically, expectedly he lingered in the doorway of the empty bedroom. Your limbs tingled with fright as you beheld him. Never had you seen a more imposing being. Eight-feet tall and muscled from head-to-toe. His blue eyes gleamed beneath his lavender-colored brow. The Mad Titan was watching you, closely, though his expression revealed little. You could not read his impassive exterior. 

Then, without warning, Thanos began to close the distance between you. 

The Titan’s movements caught you off guard. Panic rose in your chest, though you tried your best to hide it. You watched, in a daze, as he approached you, arriving at the foot of the bed where you sat. It felt impossible to move. Fear arrested each of your limbs as you took in his towering form.

“Hello, little fawn,” his rich, baritone voice filled the air. “Have you been waiting for me?”

Unable to speak, you nodded obediently. He smiled at your gesture, and you shrinked back imperceptibly. In that moment, you felt like a little girl again. Small and afraid, wishing your mother would come and rescue you. You did not remember her, but wished she was there to protect you now. You weren’t ready for him to take you against your will. God, how stupid you had been! How reckless to steal from the Kree! If you had not been so rash, you would not have landed in that floating prison, only to be gifted to the imposing warlord before you.

“A fawn,” he began again, “Sweet, timid, unsure.” 

Abruptly, Thanos removed his tunic. It fell to the floor with a thud, revealing his broad, well-muscled chest. The Mad Titan watched you absorb the image of his figure, observing as heat rose in your cheeks. You tensed as you traced the outline of his brawny abdomen, his powerful biceps. There would be no fighting against him. He would have you, kicking and screaming. 

Swallowing hard, your eyes darted to his. 

He looked amused, lustful, and entirely dangerous.

With every gesture he made, it became apparent he meant to take you. The way he swathed your body with his azure eyes, clear and blue like a winter’s morning. They lingered at your cleavage, dropping further down towards your hard nipples. You wished to cover yourself, to protect your body from his lewd gaze. Your composure was faltering, and nearly crumbled as his large palm arrested your thigh. You gasped audibly as he positioned you at the foot of the bed, then pulled you towards his body. The gesture was astonishingly gentle, but that alone was not enough to quell your panic.

“What a beautiful little gift you are, fawn.” 

Gazing up at him from where you laid, you felt his enormous hands position your thighs on either side of his waist. Your toes curled almost painfully as his hard member came in contact with the most intimate part of you. Through his pants, you felt his growing arousal. You wanted to fight him, kick him in his stomach and run. Instead, you laid there motionless as he dipped forward, pressing his contained hardness against your bare sex. The Mad Titan’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth parting at the feeling of you against him. A satisfied hum rumbled in his throat.

Instinctively, in a frenzy of fear, your hands flew to his chest. You pushed at the hard muscle, attempting to free yourself from him. It proved impossible, he was thick and immovable like a mountain. With one large palm, he arrested both of your protesting hands, fastening them into his fist and trailing them down his bare chest. The tips of your fingers trailed his naked flesh, cascading over each rippling muscle before he let you go. Clearly, he had misinterpreted your gesture. You did not wish to feel him, you wished to be free of him. To rid yourself of this entire situation and return to your home planet.

_ H’Kawa. _

Tears pricked your eyes as you pictured it. The lush green forests, rolling hills, and expansive oceans. Oh, how you wished to be home. Home in H’Kawa, instead of beneath this man, half-naked and utterly helpless. Closing your eyes, you hid the rushing droplets in your eyes. You did not want to look upon him any longer. You hated the way he moved hips against you from above. The way he sighed, throwing back his head in ecstasy. Hated the way the rough fabric of his pants stroked your bare clit in the most intolerable way. It was the distinct sound of a buckle and the drop of his trousers that finally pushed your sanity over the edge. You could not contain your fear any longer. 

The cry that left your lips was soft, frightened. 

You rushed to place your hands upon your mouth to stifle your impending sobs, but it was in vain. Deep down, you knew your cries meant little. Your fear, pain, and suffering would surely only arouse him further, would it not? Thanos had no qualms decimating entire civilizations, killing women, children, and infants. He was one of the greatest evils in the entire galaxy. Such a man was not above forcing himself on you. You could drop to your knees, plead and beg for mercy, it surely would matter little.

“Are you frightened, my fawn?” His voice vibrated above you, vivid and profound. 

You opened your eyes, surprised at the carefulness of his tone. Wiping the tears from your lashes, you found his aspect soft. His sapphire gaze was thoughtful as he regarded you from above. Yes, you were frightened. You were terrified. The fear vibrated from every inch of your body. You could not will yourself to speak in words, but you did not have to. Your body told all. You trembled, you were tense, and tears dusted your eyes. Why did Thanos, the murderous, deadly Titan, give thought to your feelings? 

Suddenly, he pulled back from where you laid, edging away from the foot of the bed. With his trousers discarded, you could not help but glance at his freed member. It was hard, large, and more choice than any you had seen before. 

“Up here, fawn,” he whispered, his voice tearing you from his sex. 

Alarmed, your eyes shot to his immediately. You felt embarrassed, but somehow less frightened than before. He was smiling, surveying you with his inscrutable blue eyes. Was this a game? Was he toying with you, much the way a cat would a mouse before devouring it whole? Or was he truly concerned by your dismay? 

Swallowing hard, you clenched your fists, and opened your mouth to speak.

“Yes, I am afraid of you,” you began, your voice a whimper. 

Thanos’ grin grew broader. You felt your answer pleased him, somehow.

“That’s fair, most are,” he acknowledged. “But can you tell me why?”

You thought for a moment, wrapping your arms around yourself. The answer seemed too obvious.

“You’re a murderer. You kill and torture. You’ve wiped out entire civilizations. You have no mercy.”

The words fell from your lips easily. He was a monster, you knew this too well.

A gruff laugh issued forth from this chest. 

“I kill because I have to,” he muttered, voice booming as he drew closer to you once more. “I torture the undeserving. I massacre to save. I am the  _ epitome _ of mercy.” His words baffled you, and you crept further up the bed to counter his approach. “The universe is in need of balance. Some must be sacrificed for the survival of many. It’s a heavy burden I carry, but that is how much I value life.”

You tried to conjure a reply, but could not. The graveness in his voice startled you. He almost sounded sad, as if it hurt him to say those words. 

“I... I don’t understand,” you managed to whisper, confusion evident in your voice.

“There’s no need to understand, my fawn.” He crept closer, the weight of his body sinking into the bed. “My beautiful gift.” His lips were near your ear, and the deep baritone of his words vibrated throughout your whole body. You shivered in response, whining slightly as his lilac-colored palm traced the inner portion of arm until he found your chest. Gently, he removed a single breast from your beige slip, and you gasped for air as his fingers raked across the sensitive tip of your nipple. 

“I do not plan to take you unwillingly,” he whispered in your ear, so close you could feel the heat from his breath upon your neck. “I will make you wiling.” 

The Mad Titan pulled back. You caught a flash of his azure eyes for a moment, then he was upon you. Your eyes widened as his lips connected with your own. His mouth worked against your lips, as his hands freed your second breast and teased the supple flesh. You suppressed a delighted sigh, cursing his skillful hands as they played your body like a instrument. His tongue begged entrance into your mouth, and you crumbled, allowed him to taste you. His mouth was sweet, dark, and sinful. It felt wrong, and somehow that excited you. You let go of your inhibitions, drawing your palms upwards towards his face. You held the side of his jaw, feeling the scars that decorated him. You wondered how he got them. Wondered how the Titan could be so gentle, so reasonable. Thanos was not what you expected and believed him to be.

Softly, you felt one of of his enormous hands transverse the length of your abdomen. His fingers stopped above your clit, drawing gentle circles that sent lightning through your body. You moaned against his mouth, drunk on the feeling of him. This fabled, powerful warlord was fondling you, tasting each inch of your mouth. It made you feel incredible, naughty, even wicked in the best way. You wanted to moan his name. Let him know how he ruined you with his smart touch as he kindled a growing fire between your legs. 

A startled cry left your lips as his fingers found your opening. 

“You feel ready for me, fawn,” he murmured in your ear. “But not before you come for me.”

His voice was dangerous, raw with lust. His dark promise sent chills your through your body. You watched in awe as the Titan’s mouth traveled from your mouth, to your breasts. His tongue danced wondrous circles around your nipples, as his fingers continued to tease your soaked opening. As his thumb found your clit, massaging the bundle of nerves once more, your moans grew louder, more noisy. You were coming unhinged. Only moments remained, seconds, until you reached your peak. 

Then, there it was. One final stroke of his thumb. You were spiralling, gasping for breath. His name fell from your mouth as you grasped for him, finding his muscled biceps with your fingers. Your orgasm lasted several seconds then faded, leaving you weary, satisfied. As you came to, you found him looming above you, a devilish grin painted against his features. He was on his knees, and even at half his height, towered with impossible stature. As you admired his chiseled body, eyes swathing across his thick, throbbing cock, you knew your desire was present still.

“Now,” he spoke, sliding a hand down his sculpted abdomen. “Now, are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” you whispered, speaking without hesitation. 

“Yes, who?” He asked, raising his lavender-colored brow.

“Thanos,” you breathed desperately.

He laughed a throaty chuckle before grabbing you roughly and tossing you onto your stomach. 

“On your knees,” he commanded, before you had a chance to process his actions.

His touch was more forceful. The gentleness from before had vanished. It aroused you immensely, stroking that dark well of desire that had formed deep within you. Quickly, you obeyed his command, scrambling to your knees before him.

“Good girl,” he whispered, pushing your head down to the mattress below.

With one of his hands, he jerked you backwards, bringing your hips to meet his. You cried out with surprise as his hard member met your ass. It felt incredible against you, and you wondered how his massive length would fit inside of you. Torturously, the Mad Titan massaged the tip of his enormous cock against your entrance, drawing it up and teasing your hole, before smoothing it down to play with your aching clit. His torment left your whole body aflame with raw desire.

“Please, oh please,” you moaned into the mattress, your voice breathless.

“What, my fawn?” He replied, the smile evident in his deep, vivid voice.

“Fuck me, just fuck me.”

He chuckled, positioning the head of his cock at your entrance. 

“Ask me again, politely this time.”

You whimpered as he pressed his enormous tip further into your wetness.

“Please, Thanos, fuck me.”

You sounded desperate, more desperate than you’ve ever sounded in your life.

“That’s a good girl, begging for my cock.”

Not a second later, he was in you.

The sensation was unreal. Pleasure and pain wrapped into one delicious feeling. He proceeded slowly, careful not to push you beyond your limits. You moaned as he stretched you, slowly descending deeper into your wet cunt. A groan erupted from his throat as he plunged his rigid cock to its limit. You had never felt so full as you did now, the Mad Titan’s throbbing member filling you entirely. He allowed you a few moments to adjust to his size before setting a steady, if not gentle pace. One large hand wrapped itself around your waist above your hip bone, bringing you down on his enormous length. You could barely catch your breath between each slow crash of his hips into your ass. The sound your flesh made against him as he thrusted into you was vulgar and so delicious.

“Thanos,” you whimpered between moans. “I can’t-- I can’t take it.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, biting at your bottom lip as he hit that delightful spot deep within you. You were so close, for the second time. He would drive you over the edge yet again. You pressed your face into the sheets below, relishing the feeling as his hand got lost in your hair. He pulled gently, then more forcefully, bringing your chest off of the mattress. His pace increased as he slammed into you with new vengeance. It was too much, and just like that, you unraveled again. It was sloppier than before, more lewd, more desperate as you came around him, his cock continuing to pump into your raw cunt.

“Yes, that’s it.” He groaned. “Come for me.”

You did, and continued to do so. Your body was a shuddering mess as the pleasure continued to wash over you. After it subsided, he flipped you around, the movement promoting a surprised yelp from your mouth. On your back, you surveyed him, finding his features hard and wanting. Taking your thighs, he pulled you back down to his cock and slipped himself in effortlessly. You threw your head back, whimpering his name as he re-entered you. Thanos enjoyed your pleading. You could tell by the soft smirk that tugged at his mouth each time you cried his name. 

The intensity of his sapphire gaze as he loomed over you, filling you whole, left you flustered. You wanted so badly for him to come, to watch his features collapse in ecstasy. His thrusts had turned quicker, more frantic, and you knew he was close to his release. Leaning forward, he drew his hand over your breasts, fondling them before running his fingers over your lips. You captured one his large, lilac fingers between your mouth, surprising him. Taking his index finger between your lips, you sucked suggestively on the digit, twirling your tongue in circles. It was enough for him. His breathing hitched, breaths emerging in shallow bursts.

With a final thrust, Thanos suppressed a powerful moan. The slow, rhythmic pulse of his thick cock inside you, filling you with his seed made you gasp. You watched, breathless, as he clenched his jaw and rode out the entirety of his orgasm, finishing with a few erratic thrusts. From where you laid on your back, you enjoyed observing the satisfaction on his face. There was something incredible about watching one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy melt because of you. You caught his eyes, and noted the softness from before had quietly returned. 

“Still frightened, my fawn?” He asked, gently pulling his member from you. Wetness pooled between your legs as his cum spilled from your entrance. 

You had no words, and shook your head. 

He smiled, relaxing next to you on the large bed. His thick muscles glistened beneath the artificial lights. You observed him in a daze as he took your jaw, placing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. You closed your eyes, allowed him to taste you once more. After what felt like mere seconds, he pulled away and excused himself from the bed. The Mad Titan gathered his discarded tunic and placed it over his head, fitting it back into place. Then, he snatched his trousers, slipping them back over his waist. With minor disappointment, you watched his waning erection disappear beneath his pants. 

“Where are you going?” You managed to ask as he buckled his belt.

Glancing at you, Thanos adjusted the collar of his tunic and raised a questioning brow.

“There are things to be done, my fawn.” He took several steps towards the bed, towering above you in all his eight-foot glory. “Why? Would you rather me stay here with you?” Amusement danced in his clear, blue eyes as he gestured towards the bed.

You regarded his words for a moment. 

_ “There are things to be done.” _

You pictured the Mad Titan on his throne, muttering stiff commands to his underlings. Commands that could spell the end of a nation, the death of a loved one, or the torture of an unsuspecting sentient. All in the name of balance. In the name of his value for life. His flawed reasoning, skewed logic. Before you  could answer his question, the familiar hiss of the chamber door met your ears. Jumping from the bed, you got to your feet, but did not try to stop him. Instead, you watched his massive figure disappear into the interior of the ship. 

Thanos was gone. There was no reasoning with him now. No convincing him to change. Still, he would be back. 

After all, you were his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make more chapters of this yet, so for now, let’s call it a one shot!


End file.
